And Then There Was You
by AJeff
Summary: Bones saves Booth's life. Is it too late for him to let her know how he feels about her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.

A/N: This is my first fanfic attempt on this series.

Seely Booth paced the floor of the hospital corridor outside of her room. Zack, the young genius, leaned against the wall and stared into space. Angela with her hands stuffed into the pockets of her coat watched helplessly at the FBI special agent whose life her friend and fellow co-worker, Temperance Brennan had just saved. Jeffersonian Institute's forensic anthropologist and novelist laid almost lifeless in her hospital bed. The white sheet which matched the color of her pale face covered her fragile body. She was tended by hospital staff and the three waited impatiently.

No one spoke until Zack and Angela heard what sounded like someone who had just punched a wall. With his clenched hand, Booth released his fingers and shook it as if it would have relieved the pain due to the hard hit he threw.

"Booth!" Angela yelled out.

"I told her to stay in the car. But, does she ever listen? No!" He hollered back.

"Keep your voices down. Everyone's looking at the both of you," Zack spoke softly to them.

Booth slid down onto the floor. "She's lost a lot of blood and...," his voice cracked as he spoke and rubbed his already reddened eyes.

Angela sat down on the cold linoleum floor next to him and hooked her arm around his.

"Bones came out of nowhere, everything happened so fast, too fast, that before I could do anything she was already down. She saved my life, Angela. WIthout thinking, she stepped in front of me and took the shot, took the shot for me," Booth's voice trailed off.

"Without thinking, Booth? I believe she thought about it, that's why she's in there and not you. She didn't want you to get hit, so..."

Booth interrupted her. "So, she jumps right in just as the guy pulled out his 9mm. What the hell was she thinking of, huh? What the hell..."

"Apparently Temp was thinking of you. In a reversed situation, would you have done the same thing?" Angela spoke slowly and softly.

Without hesitation he answered, "yes. If that bastard wasn't gunned down by my backups, I would have killed him myself with my bare hands, choked his bloody neck until he drew his last breath."

"Hey," Zack called out to Booth and Angela as the doctor walked out of Bone's room.

"She's hanging on. But, for the amount of blood she's lost, it doesn't look good."

"You're saying she's not going to make it?" Angela asked tearfully.

"We're surprise she's still here," the doctor answered frankly.

"Mortality rate. What's her mortality rate? 50? What, Doctor?" Booth stood rigidly, held his breath and waited for his answer.

"75. I'm so sorry. You can go in now, but not all at once, just for a few minutes. You need to contact her family."

"We're her family," Angela cried out.

"You believe in miracles?" The resident doctor asked, without waiting for a reply he continued. "It's what she needs right now."

"I'd like to go in," Booth told them, but suddenly stopped and turned to Angela. "I'm not strong enough to let her go."

"Booth, listen to me. You need to tell her how you feel about her. I mean, you know. She needs to know. You'll regret it if you don't."

He nodded sorrowfully and walked in slowly. His eyes roamed around the room. The only sound was the beeping of the monitor reading her heart rate. He pulled up a chair next to her bedside. Her left side of her chest was bandaged and he could see blood as it oozed out slowly which penetrated the dressing. He touched her face lightly, then gave her a feather-like kiss on her forehead. He sat quietly as tears rolled down his face rapidly. He held her hand and squeezed it gently. Booth knew she hated his nickname for her. It was the first time he'd ever called her by her first name.

"Temp?" He said softly as he wiped his tears away.

**TBC - Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To my anonymous reviewer Mimi2020: Thanks for your explanation on "Mortality Rate". I should have done my homework thoroughly. Thanks for your review and to everyone else who reviewed anonymously. My apologizes to anyone if I missed thanking you individually. This is the most reviews I've ever received on one chapter. Thank you so much!**

Booth has never held her hand before. If he had, he does not recall. He interlocked his fingers with hers, only there is no movement on her part. What he felt for Bones was a lot deeper and stronger than he let out. She was someone he could have spent his whole life with, to grow old together, to love until the end of time. On several occasions, he denied what he felt for her as she constantly popped into his head for no reason at all.

There were several things he wished he had done. He wished he had taken the courage to have pulled her into his arms and told her he loved her. He wished he had taken that one extra step, extra ten seconds to have admitted what he felt for her to her. There were so many things he regretted and he would indeed have jumped at the chance of having their destiny changed. But, he was afraid that fate had already taken her away from him.

He cleared his throat. "Temp, it's me. I'm here. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

Nothing. He lowered his head on the bed rail and cried silently. After several minutes, Booth raised his head, got up and pushed his chair back. Gently as if not to awaken her, he lowered the rail, sat on her bed, bent down and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ears. "I'm so sorry you're the one that's laid up here and not me. I'm sorry I didn't protect you. If I could trade places with you, I'd do so in a heartbeat. I wish I could take all of your pain away. I've loved you for so long. I've wasted a lot of time," he told her painfully, as he kissed her lightly on the lips. As he leaned back, a single tear fell from the left corner of her eye.

_Bone's Thoughts_

_This is it, huh? Booth, I-I'm so tired and it hurts. So, this is goodbye. Remember me._ _I'm so glad you came into my life. You were the one person I was born to love. I wanted us to have built memories together. I love you, Booth. Don't cry for me. I may be leaving, but my love for you will be here to stay. I'll be around, only you won't be able to see me anymore." _

_Booth? Why can't you hear me? Booth?_

_End Of Thoughts_

"You're not leaving me. You're not going anywhere. Bones, I can't imagine my life without you. I can't remember life without you."

Zack and Angela stood at the doorway and witnessed the whole scenario. They never expected to see this side of Special Agent Seely Booth, the side of him which showed his heart broken into a million tiny pieces before their very eyes.

Zack stood on one side of the bed and Angela stood next to Booth. He looked at the young man across of him. "I just can't go on without her." He then turned to Angela. "I can't."

"I know, we know," Angela whispered as she lightly rubbed his shoulders.

Booth and Bones were so afraid of emotions and feelings. They were both petrified of what was happening silently between them. Neither one could admit what they felt for each other. So, they worked side by side and kept their feelings to themselves. There were moments when they knew nothing mattered in their life but each other. They had no control over their emotions of their hearts. But, no one said a thing.

The three watched her as she laid still. Her screams could not be heard. No one knew the mountain of tears she's shed inside. If only they heard what was going through her head.

_Bone's Thoughts_

_"I feel all of you by my side. Zack, Angela. Booth, I can't touch you. I can't stop crying over you. I'll miss the love I never got a chance to feel. Bones, teeth and sometimes cartilage...cause of death... asphyxiation, gunshot wound, stabbing, bludgeoned to death...I'd like to put my arms around you, comfort you and tell you everything will be alright. I love you. I wish you could hear me. I can't move. Help me find my way back. Back to you...manner of death...homicide, suicide, accidental, natural...Booth? I want you to hold me and never let me go. I seem to be drifting away...Booth?"_

_End Of Bone's Thoughts_

He hung on to both of her hands tightly, didn't want to let go. If he did, he feared she will die. He felt sadness in his heart of a life that would never be, heartache for what could have been.

"I'll be by your side no matter how long it'll take for you to come to me. I'll be here, waiting for you."

Booth has never cried in front of anyone before. He doesn't care. Zack turned and walked out of the room with Angela not far behind as water leaked out from both of their eyes, also. He was consumed with anger. She did not deserve to have her life end like this. He wanted to keep her safe and sound, away from harm, but he couldn't and he didn't. He hated himself at that very moment for what she had gone through.

It rained hard that night. The sound of the rain against the window pane hit rapidly against the glass. Slowly, he walked towards it and stared out into the darkness. He thought just how precious the gift of life was and how he wished Bones would be with him to spend a lifetime with each other. It frightened him that there would be no "us" or "we" for a future together.

Bones heard the sound of pitter patter on the window. She crinkled her forehead, then slowly opened her eyes, looked around her hospital room and saw him as he stood by the window. As she painfully whispered his name, the sound of her voice sent chills throughout his body.

TBC - Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Booth turned slowly unsure if he had heard the sound of her voice or maybe it was just the echo of the rain as it hissed outside. As he approached her, she moaned softly in pain and her eyes stared at him intently.

"Temp?"

She nodded as he leaned in forward to her, but, suddenly he pulled back.

Temperance does not know when her feelings for him had changed. It frightened her at times. What was it that made her feel the way she did? If only he knew what he's done to her inside. She's kept her feelings bottled up and would had never admitted what she felt for him. She had never told of her love. She pined in thought. Bones has things she can't tell anyone, words she can't say. There were a lot of things no one knew about. They've worked together on several investigations, sometimes well into the night. And one day it happened. She felt warm sensations throughout her body whenever he stood close to her.

Booth thought about it once. He had wanted to show up at her place with just a single rose in hand. But, he had decided against it. It would have seemed like he had wanted to start some sort of romance. And he definitely thought that Temperance Brennan was not the type of person who would have gone for that sort of thing. He stepped back and tucked away those thoughts.

He blinked back his tears and he whispered. "Thought I'd lost my partner-in-crime."

She smiled slightly and shook her head. Booth immediately pressed the nurse's button. He found himself outside of her room as a couple of nurses and a physician examined Bones.

"What happened?" Angela and Zack asked excitedly at precisely the same time as they sneaked up behind him.

"She's up. She called out my name. She's up," he repeated.

It was twenty minutes before the doctor stepped out and spoke to them. Anyone in her condition would not have made it through the night and had been surprised she had come out of it. Angela and Zack walked in and sat at her bedside.

"We've been worried about you. Booth hadn't left your side since you were brought in." Angela smoothed Temp's hair away from her face.

"The rest of the guys sends their love. They'll come by tomorrow. Oh, I need to call them, promised them I'd call if there were any changes in your condition." Zack patted her lightly on her leg. "Angela? I think Booth wants to come in."

She cocked her head to the side. "Uh-huh." She turned back to Temperance. " Well, he'll just have to wait. It's our turn now in here."

"Come on, Angela. I think he really wants to come in. Maybe we should leave."

She let out a loud sigh. "Okay, okay. You need your rest, anyway. We'll see you tomorrow. It looks like Booth wants to stay here tonight, I'm guessing, the way he's glaring at the both of us to leave."

Bones looked at her two friends and tried to make sense to what had just been said. Angela squeezed Booths' arm as they passed him and left the room.

"Booth loves Temperance," Zack told Angela as they walked out of the hospital.

"And Temperance loves Booth. So, what else is new, Zack? It's not like we didn't know."

"But, do they know?" He asked.

Angela shrugged as she jumped into the passenger side of the car.

"Hey." Booth sat on the chair along side of Temperance.

"Hey yourself," was her only answer.

He ran his fingers back and forth on the bed rail, not once had he looked up at her. "Why'd you do it? Stepped in front of me. I should have been the one, not you, to have gotten shot."

She cleared her throat softly and spoke slowly in a whisper. "Because you have a son. He loves you. I didn't want him to be fatherless. You're his family. He needs you. And besides, I haven no family. No one needs me."

Booth looked up and his eyes met up with hers. Their eyes locked and even after several seconds no one glanced away.

**TBC - Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'd like to thank Leanne (Lea aka Leanne). When I started this fic "And Then There Was You" popped into my head. Okay, what a great title. I hadn't realized that I had it tucked into my memory bank. Please go to "Angel" site and read her fic of the same title, ( which I inadvertently stole from her.) Great story. I even reviewed and commented on the title. So, this fanfic of mine is dedicated to you, Lea. Thanks!**

"But, I need you, Bones. I've been worried sick over you. I didn't want you to leave. To leave me." Only the FBI agent hadn't said those words. It was only her wishful thoughts which passed through her head.

"You shouldn't have stepped in front of me. You shouldn't have."

"How would I have explained it to your little boy that he had no daddy to go home to? I know how it feels to lose parents. You never get over it. A thank you would suffice, Agent Booth." Her voice was in a sharped whispered tone. She looked away from him and stared at her IV which dripped down the tube and into her vein.

Booth shook his head, rubbed his eyes and leaned back into his chair. "I can see you're getting to be your old self again." He grinned.

"I'm tired, you can go now." She turned to him.

"You sure about that? You really want me to leave?" He ran his fingers through her hair. "Thank you, Temperance. You know, for saving my life."

It was the way he had said her name which melted her heart. The moment was interrupted when a young perky red-headed nurse walked in. Seely cussed silently to himself.

"Hello, Temperance! I'm Alisen and I'll be your nurse for the night. How are we feeling?"

"We're feeling fine," Seely answered sarcastically under his breath.

"Oh, did I interrupt a moment?" She turned her question to Booth and apologized before he could have answered her. "I'm sorry. I do that sometimes, you know, drop in at an inopportune time to check up on my patients while love ones are together."

Booth smiled at her slightly embarrassed.

Alisen rambled on. "Did you want to spend the night here? I could get a cot and and extra pillow, blanket and..."

"Uh, no. Thank you, but, no. It's late and I'd better leave." Booth rose from his chair and stepped back.

"No, really, Mr. Brennan, husbands are allowed for sleep overs," she chirped.

"I'm not her husband," he blurted out and sighed loudly.

"I just thought, well, I can bend the rule. I'm sure your girlfriend would want that. Wouldn't you, Temperance, for him to stay the night?" She turned back and forth at them.

Temperance watched Seely squirmed. Just exactly how would he explain their relationship. Afterall, she needed to know.

"Hey, you got this all wrong. We just work together. Nothing more."

Those words crushed her heart. They worked together. A working relationship. In his eyes, she was not even a friend. She was just someone with no significance other than a co-worker, like an office girl whose desk was located next to his.

"Oh." The young nurse studied him. "You sure fooled me. I was so sure there was something more."

Why can't she just shut up he thought to himself. "Hey, Bones, I'd better go. Glad you're feeling better," he called out as he headed out the door.

Booth found himself in the comfort of his own home. What the hell happened back there? He stripped out of his clothes and jumped into the shower. He leaned his forehead against the cold tile. He retraced his thoughts back to the hospital scene. We work together. What else could he have said to that nurse? He hated perky, bouncy women and the night nurse had annoyed him so much, which is why he blurted out the first thing that came into mind. But then, he really wouldn't had known how to answer her, anyway. A husband or boyfriend? What possessed her to have thought such a thing? Bone's love one? Was it so obvious to an outsider on his feelings for her?

He stepped out of the shower, quickly wiped himself down and put on his boxers. Booth hesitated at first, but, then reached for his telephone and asked the hospital operator to be connected to Bone's room. After the fifth ring, he heard her voice.

"Hey, it's me." He laid flat on his bed and starred at the ceiling in his darkened room.

The familiar sound of his voice made her heart skip a beat. "Hi," she answered softly.

"Just called to say goodnight. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

They were polite to each other unlike their many conversations of bickers and sarcasms.

"Look, about tonight, I'm...I'm sorry I left suddenly. It's just that, I, I...," he stammered.

"It's okay, Booth," she lied. It wasn't okay. She had not wanted him to leave. She wanted him there with her for the night, for him to have held on to her hands until she fell asleep. What would have happened if the nurse had not walked in as his fingers ran through her hair?

"If you need anything, night or day, even if it's all hours of the night, just call, alright?"

"Yes. I'll call. Thank you." Both waited for the other to break the silence. After severals seconds, Booth spoke up.

"I'd better let you go. You need your rest. I shouldn't keep you up. Goodnight, Temp. Whatever your dreams, I hope they are beautiful."

"Goodnight, Seely," she sighed.

"I love you, Bones." He said it unexpectedly, but it was too late for he heard a click on the other end of the line. He placed the telephone back on its base and laid back to close his eyes. Temperance Brennan does things to him he never could have imagined.

**TBC - Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

Temperance felt wetness on her face. A single tear escaped out of her eye and slid slowly down her cheek. There were several definitions for her tear...an expression of joy for having survived the night...pain which was a reminder of her wound...loneliness for her favorite FBI agent...disappointment in him for having left her in the company of perky nurse Alisen...and love which she felt for him.

Booth tossed and turned during the night. It frightened him on how he had almost lost her, not that he was hers at all. Bones was someone special to him. His sudden "I love you" over the telephone caught him by surprise, but, was thankful she had hung up before she heard him profess his love to her. Seely Booth was not much in the romance department and pondered how he would go about to express his feelings to the anthropologist. He needed to be alone with her, to enjoy the night, to enjoy the moment.

No matter how much he'd tried, he could not lock up what he'd felt for her from the very beginning. Even if he had wanted to, Temperance was not an easy woman he could let go of.

Thoughts of Bones kept him from a restful night. He hardly ever dreamed, but yet, as he sat in bed early the next morning, he remembered his dream vividly.

Dream

He did not know how to put it into words, but he knew he had to do something about his feelings towards her. How could he ever make her understand what he felt? Nervously, he appeared at her doorstep and courageously rang her doorbell. There she was, dressed in just a tee-shirt which fell down to her knees. He could only imagine what was beneath her clothing. It was close to midnight, but yet, she was not surprised of his unexpected visit. Bones had opened the door wide which was an invitation for him into her home. He stepped up to her and without being forewarned she felt his lips on hers. It was not a hard and passionate kiss, but, warm and tender. Her immediate reaction, as he was somewhat surprised was not a slap on his face, but a movement of her lips as she kissed him also.

She slipped her arms up his back as he drew her towards him, never once had they pulled apart. This time he kissed her in such a fiery passion that she pushed him away, as she gasped for air. Bones then pulled him back, her arms twined tightly around his neck as he gripped her around her waist as close as he could to him. The sensation they felt sent electrifying bolts through their bodies.

She had begun to undo his shirt buttons as he slid his hands under her shirt and felt the softness of her skin. She caressed his bare chest and slipped his shirt off as it fell down unto the floor.

"Come with me, Booth. Doesn't matter where, as long as we're together. Let's see what we find," he heard her voice.

End Of Dream

The sound of his alarm woke him up from his sleep. As he hit the buzzer of his clock, he then realized it was just a dream. He sat in bed and relived it repeatedly. As he slowly brought himself back to reality, he lowered his head and sighed silently. Booth had never been so sure about anything in his life until now.

He looked into the mirror and spoke to the person who starred back at him. "Do you think this is easy for me, huh?"

Angela had been Temperance's first visitor in the morning. "Hey, sweetie, where's that handsome FBI agent of yours?"

"He's not mine. And yes, I'm feeling fine thank you." Temp growled at her.

"So, when's he coming by?"

"I don't know. He has more important things to do in his life. He does have a job, you know. I suppose he's at the office now," she mumbled.

They both turned as they heard the sound of footsteps as it entered the room. Angela winked at her friend. "You're the important thing in his life, sweetie. I'd better go."

Seely nodded and smiled at Bones.

"You're back," she smiled with her eyes.

"I"m back," was his only reply.

**TBC - Chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

Booth looked around the room as if Alisen would suddenly pop out of nowhere. After a few seconds of awkward moments and some unusually nervous conversations, Seely checked on the thermostat. He unfolded a blanket which laid at the foot of her bed, laid it gently atop the sheet which covered her and pulled it up to her chest.

"It's cold in here. You'd better keep warm," he smiled a crooked smiled.

"Thanks. Why aren't you at work?" Her eyes followed him around the room.

"Had a couple of entitled days off." Booth picked up a glass of orange juice from her food tray. "Here, drink slowly." Temperance obediently sipped through the straw.

"Thank you, I can see the father in you. You do this when your son's not feeling well?"

He shrugged. "I suppose."

"I'm not a child, Booth. I'll be fine." Temperance assured him.

"Wasn't sure of that when you were brought in. You lost a lot of blood. You were lifeless. Thought you weren't going to make it." Booth frowned, pulled up a chair, leaned back and rubbed his neck as if to rid the pain due to tension.

"Am I such a pain in the neck?"

He shook his head. "I was worried about you. I-I thought...you can't imagine what went through my mind. I held on to you until paramedics came...uh, they pried me away from you."

Flashback

We're losing her!" Booth heard a paramedic yelled out as he hung onto what seemed like her lifeless body. The FBI special agent screamed out. "Noooooooooo!" An arm comforted him. "Sir? We'll have to move quickly. She's barely breathing and she's lost a lot of blood."

Seely watched as Temperance was carried onto the gurney and heard the sound of the siren as it blasted loudly away.

End of flashback

"I can still hear the siren." He stared at her as if in a dazed as he relived the bloody scenario.

Temperance crinkled her forehead. "I remember he had a gun pointed at you. I don't remember anything else, except waking up here."

"No memory of anything in between?"

"Nothing." She remembered though, everything that had happened around her. Angela, Zack and Booth were at her bedside. She heard bits and pieces of conversations among the three of them. But, most of all she remembered him. The sadness and sound of his voice as he spoke to her as she laid in a state of unawareness.

"Temperance Brennan." Seely whispered her name softly. She waited, but he said nothing more.

"What?" Seely? What?" She grew impatient. Temp had so wanted to have heard those words she'd waited for, those words she'd longed to hear.

"I know I would have missed you so bad, if something happened to you, if you had...things just happen and it takes control over you and you just don't know what to do."

"Booth."

"Wait, just let me talk. Whether you like it or not, you'll have to listen. You can't walk away, being that you're laid up in bed, which is to my advantage. I've tried so many times and you never seem to want to listen to what I have to say. So, let me talk, okay? While I have the courage to do so."

The part of her mind that threatened to argue with him was powerless. She knew his love for her was so strong that she could not have ignored it. This was something new between them. There was a sense of perfect understanding even though this was in so many ways new between them.

Booth cursed loud enough for Bones to have heard him. He would have wanted that bubbly nurse, Alisen to have walked in instead of that forensic anthropologist/professor and ex-lover of hers, Dr. Michael Stires.

"What are you doing here?" Temp asked as flashbacks of the court scene entered her mind, a reminder of her cold demeanor which had been ripped apart.

Dr. Stires hugged her as Booth sat back, his eyes showed signs of rage and jealousy.

"I was here for a seminar and planned to head back home when I bumped into Goodman. Heard you took a bullet for this guy." He pointed to Booth, but, not once had he acknowledged him.

"Hello, to you too, jackass." Booth cursed him silently. What bothered and hurt him was that Temperance seemed to not at all minded his visit.

"Hey, do you mind if we could have a little privacy? I'm sure you're done thanking her for saving your life."

Seely stood up and waited for Temperance to have said something, anything, but she kept silent.

"That's very decent of you, Booth." Stires called out as the angry FBI agent walked away, but stopped and lashed out.

"Yeah! Once in awhile I'm a very decent guy!"

Booth pushed the elevator button repeatedly as if the doors would had opened on command. He was oblivious to the fact that he had bumped into Angela as he entered the elevator.

"Whoa, sweetheart! What's the rush? Something happened?" Angela grabbed him by the arm, but he jerked back.

"Yeah! Michael Stires is what happened!" He yelled as he held the elevator door open.

"He's here? Whatever for?" Her eyes widened.

"How the hell should I know? Probably here to rekindle their relationship!" Booth released his hand and the door closed as Angela's mouth hung wide opened unable to have had the last say.

Seely sat in his SUV. He felt like his heart had exploded out of his chest. He started the engine, reversed out of the stall, changed his gear into drive and screeched out of the hospital parking lot.

**TBC - Chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Regarding FBI investigation: Contents of this chapter is purely fictional, any similarity to any case is purely coincidental.**

Angela stormed into Temperance's room. "I see you have company," she blurted out.

"He was just leaving." Temp turned to Michael. "I'm fine. Whatever we've had before is over. You didn't have to be here."

"Yes," Angela intervened. "You needn't be here. She's well taken care of. So, if you don't mind, the door is that a way." She pointed towards it.

"Hey, I'm just visiting an old friend. If it wasn't for Goodman, I wouldn't be here."

"So, okay, I'll thank Goodman for filling you in on Temp." Angela stood with her hands on her hips.

Temperance closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, then opened them as if he would had suddenly disappeared. "Yes, please leave. I have other matters to tend to."

He smirked at her. "I'll bet you do. Namely, that cop hovering over you."

"He's not a cop. Look, Stires, Temp was seriously hurt in case you haven't noticed, so just get out of here so she can mend," Angela demanded as she pointed a finger at him.

"All of a sudden the world looks beautiful and you want to be there to snatch it up or it might just be gone in a matter of seconds? And I know that world to you is that blood sucking vampire of an FBI agent."

"Just get out, Michael. I haven't forgiven you or have any plans to forgive you ever. You're no longer a part of my life."

"Your loss, Dr. Brennan, your lost. We would have been great together. You'll regret it one day, when you wake up all alone, old and gray with no one by your side." He turned away and walked off in a huffed.

"Get out!" Angela yelled.

"Ange!"

Angela flung her hair away from her face. "Okay, sweetie, now that we got rid of him, what are you going to do about Booth? He bumped into me as he was leaving, he's really pissed and I might say, jealous. Did what his face interrupt you two in a tender moment? You and Booth, what's up? Anything I should know about? Exploring a new plateau in your relationship?"

Temperance was silent.

Ah, come on, Temp, don't you want to do naughty things with him? You know..."

"Stop it, Ange," _ (It's not like I haven't thought about it.)_

Angela yapped, "...with thigh high boots, whips and chains, a spank here and there or being handcuff to his bedpost at gunpoint? Oh my gosh,Temp, to have him ravish you?"

"Stop it, Angela! You're making me laugh and I hurt." She laid her hand on her wounded area.

"Well, sweetie, you'd better fix things up or none of your fantasies will ever come to life."

Seely arrived home, headed straight to the refrigerator and grabbed himself a bottle of beer. "Son of a bitch!" He took large gulps of his drink and swallowed hard. He took another out when his telephone rang.

"What?" He yelled into the receiver.

He at first said nothing and listened to his telephone caller. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Nothing to keep me here anyway. A week? Two? Fine. I can leave tonight."

Seely was called out of town on an assignment. He could have refused, but, he needed to be away from Bones and that jerk, Michael Stires.

He arrived at his destination, a small town in New England to help in the interrogation of the primary suspect of the mysterious disappearance of a 21 year old university student who was presumed dead. Natalia Marco was five feet five inches tall, weight in at 115 pounds with a slim build. She was last seen several months ago outside of her studio where she had been employed as a part-time piano instructor. The murder suspect was a writer, Mathew Coronel who worked in the same complex building as the studio. It was believed that the suspect had allegedly stalked Miss Marco for the past year before her tragic murder. The only evidence which linked Natalia to Coronel was a blood stained pink scarf that had been stuffed in a duffle bag which belonged to him found outside behind the building. It was believed she had been murdered in the late afternoon and eventually her body had been disposed of somewhere in the ocean. No traces of human remains were ever found. Investigators claimed the entire Coronel clan was in on the cover up of the murder.

Booth could only imagined what the Marco family had gone through. They walked around like zombies as they awaited final closure of Natalia, but, closure never came. After more than several hours of grand jury proceedings and thousands of dollars spent, there were no charges filed.

His assignment was basically a waste of time of the taxpayers' money. It angered him that although Coronel was indeed the one who had been responsible for the young woman's death, there was not enough evidence to have indicted him. The murder of Natalia Marco remained unsolved.

Booth arrived back home at precisely 7:00 o'clock in the evening, unpacked his bag and hit the button to his answering machine. A week and a half of messages, but none were of importance except the one from Angela.

"Thanks, Booth, for just leaving suddenly without a word. Have you forgotten about Temperance? Just to inform you that she's out of the hospital and at home recuperating. So, you know the drill. Cal her! If you even care!"

I don't need this right now, he told himself. He stretched out on his living room sofa. The investigation had taken a toll on him. His heart ached for the Marco family. How the hell could life had gone on for them? They never said their goodbyes. There were so many things that needed to be done and needed to be said. But, it was too late for them. Their faces flashed in front his of the the horror and sadness when told of the outcome of Ms. Marco's case. "I never got to tell her I loved her. I never got to say goodbye," cried out Natalia's teenage sister. "I never told her how much she meant to me. Now it's too late." Booth hung on to her as she nearly crumbled to the ground.

He thought of the girl's words. "I never told her how much she meant to me." He took hold of his sofa pillow and repeatedly threw it up into the air, thoughts of Bones entered his head. He pulled himself up and stared blinkless at the telephone.

Angela quickly grabbed the phone on the second ring. "Hello?"

"What are you doing there?" Booth's voice was low-toned.

"Hello to you, too. So when did you get back?" She replied cockily.

"I aked you what are you doing there?" He had an impatient tone to his voice.

"For your information, Agent Booth, I stop by here every night after work. Although, I have been staying over just to keep her company these last couple of days. Besides, she can't move about freely as of yet. How long have you been back?"

"About an hour ago. Got your friendly message. Look, I'm tired and I have no time to explain why I was away. I'd like to talk to Bones, if you don't mind."

"She's in the shower. Any message?"

"Yeah, for you. When I get there, make yourself scare. I really don't need any interruptions from anyone this time. Okay?"

"Why? What do you have in mind?" She queried inquisitively.

"In life, we do a lot of things before we succeed, that's why we keep trying. So, why don't you be an "Angel" and leave when I get there, alright?"

Booth hadn't even said goodbye when all Angela heard was a dial tone on her end of the receiver.

**TBC - Chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

Booth stood at Bones' doorstep and took a deep breath, as he exhaled slowly, he pushed the doorbell. The door abruptly opened that it made him jumped slightly back.

"Welcome," Angela gestured him to enter. As soon as he had his foot into the house, the anxious FBI agent held the door as a signal for her to leave.

"Ah, come on, Seely, just one minute. She's still in the shower and I do want to see the reaction on her face when she sees you here. Please?" She begged with her hands folded together.

"Out, Angela, out." He ran his hands through his hair and showed his annoyance. "For once, don't ask any questions."

"Oh, okay, but, call me, huh, sweetie? Oh, isn't it just romantic? You and Tempe could..."

"Angela." His voice was calm.

"...invite us all for drinks to celebrate...," the artist rambled on.

"Angela. Please." Booth counted slowly to ten.

"...you two getting together and we all could..."

"Angela!" He shouted.

"What? Oh, okay, okay, I'll leave." She winked at him as he quickly closed the door on her.

Booth walked around her living room and checked out her CD collection. He found one that he liked and put it into the player. Soft music filled the room. He sat on her sofa and wondered what the hell would be his excuse for having been there. All sorts of scenarios filled his head. He had hoped he'd be welcomed, but, after his departure he wouldn't be at all surprised if she kicked him out of her house.

Temperance had come out of the bathroom and was dressed in a pair of shorts and a baggy tee-shirt. "Ange," she called out as she towel dried her hair, her face looked down onto the floor.

"Hey." He smiled and hadn't realized how much he missed her until she appeared in front of him. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans for fear of a sudden movement on his part to have embraced her.

She stopped in the middle of her living room and accidently dropped her towel.

"Hello. Angela let me in and said she'd be back later." He sort of smiled.

Temperance was at a standstill.

"Okay, I lied." He took careful steps towards her. "I, uh, I got rid of her. Told her to leave."

"Why?" It was all she had said. She had all these thoughts planted into her head as to why the bloody hell had he left suddenly without a word. But none came out. Although, she knew deep down she blamed herself for his sudden departure due to the reappearance of Michael.

"Why? Is that all you can say? Hello, nice to see you, Booth or get the hell out. Take your pick."

"Why'd you leave?" She questioned in her monotone voice.

"I was needed out of town on a murder investigation." He said candidly.

"No, I meant at the hospital. You never came back and after you left on that special assignment you didn't even call to see how I was doing. I could have died and you wouldn't have known." She looked at him with her dead-pan face.

He answered sarcastically. "Sure, I would have known. Angela would have called me. Thought maybe Michael had been taking caring of you."

"Then, why are you here?" The sound of her voice was not a friendly tone.

"I took my chances. Are you angry at me, Bones? Didn't you miss me even a little bit?" He hadn't realized what he had blurted out until it was too late.

"No," she shot out. She was not about to admit to him she had missed him profusely.

He spoke softly. "I've missed you. I...miss you."

The ice around her heart melted. "I should have called you as soon as Michael left. Got rid of him within minutes. I'm sorry I didn't get rid of him sooner..."

"Yes, you could have done that while I was in the room. But, you welcomed his hug and you never said a thing to me. You just laid there!" His temperature rose to a level of anger of the thought of Michael's arms around her.

"I was surprised he showed up. Just laid there? Are you an idiot or something? I wasn't exactly in a position to jump out of bed and drag him out. May I remind you in case you've forgotten, I did save your life. I was speechless, okay?" She hissed as she bent down, picked up her towel and threw it onto the sofa.

"Since when are you ever speechless? Okay, thanks for the save. Must I be at your beck and call from now on? An idiot? So, now you think I have a mental capacity of a two to four year old?" He snapped at her.

"I'll give you a little credit! A four year old," Bones barked.

"Why the hell did I even come here, anyway. I can see you're perfectly alright! Same cold self!" He could have kicked himself on his last remark and could tell she tried hard as not to let her tears out, but, without success, one escaped freely down her cheek.

"Did you come over here to fight with me, Booth? Because I'm not up to it. Besides, I don't have Angela to referee us." She quickly wiped her tears away.

His heart sank. "You really don't want her here, do you, Bones? I mean, she'd only be in the way. My way." The latter part he said in barely a whisper.

Temperance stepped back as Booth moved forward to her. She stood still as he reached for her and his arms wrapped around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and it seemed as if he had wanted to do a dance with her. She moved one hand, laid it on his chest and he held it. Their fingers intertwined with each other. The anthropologist barely had time to breath when she felt his lips pressed hers in a firm but tender kiss. The heat of the moment grew hotter as she seemed to have lost control of her senses.

Seely's hands moved about her body as he gently caressed her arms, her hips, then her thighs. Not a word was said, as he gazed into her eyes. He planted little kisses on her shoulders. Temp smiled seductively and they kissed again, this time even more passionately than the previous. She moved her mouth away from his lips to his neck and her teeth touched his skin that he moaned and he drew her even closer. He slid his hands under her tee-shirt and felt the silky softness of her bare skin.

"You're beautiful, Temperance. If you were mine, I wouldn't share you with anyone," he mumbled as his lips covered hers and slipped his tongue in her slightly opened mouth.

It was her turn as she moaned breathlessly and moved her tongue all over his. They continued to caress each other and felt a long fulfilled need. With her in his arms, Temp responded to his touches. Seely was both gentle and strong. He seemed to know how, when and what to do and she hadn't felt invaded at all.

Bones was so right for him. They were comfortable with each other from the moment they touched.

"Do you ever think of the future?" He asked as he pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"Yes," she replied softly.

He twined a strand of her wet hair around his finger. "What do you see, Temp? One year, five, ten years from now?"

"I see you, Booth. I see you with me. That is, if you want me, if you love me."

"I love you. I have for the longest time. I couldn't see life without you, nor do I recall you not ever being in my life. I can't see that far back."

Temperance caressed his stubbled face with both hands. "I've never been the kind to let my feelings show. **And Then There Was You**. You came into my life when I least expected it. I cried that day you walked out of my room. You never came back."

"But, I'm here now. And I'm not leaving this time." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Seely Booth." Temperance cuddled him tightly. "I love you."

He kissed her once more, then picked her up, carried her in his arms and headed to the bedroom.

"I'm going to make love to you tonight and every night here on after."

**The End**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone for taking the time to read this story of mine and also for your many wonderful reviews. When I first posted my first chapter, I had it set in my mind that if no one reviewed it, I was actually going to delete it after a few days. It really surprised me by the outcome. So, its because of you all that I kept going on. Sorry, it got to be so lengthy. I especially want to apologize for all those cliffhangers. **

**To the Bones readers and writers who kept up with my fic, I thank you! You are the greatest!**

**Special Note: To all my anonymous reviewers, thank you very much, also. I wished I could have thanked you personally. **

**Anna **


End file.
